


Исцели эту связь

by double_knot



Series: everyday project 2018 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/pseuds/double_knot
Summary: Кто-то рождён великим, кто-то постигает силу, а на кого-то это всё просто сваливается. Чжан Исин не желал ничего подобного, а больше всего не хотел ответственности.





	Исцели эту связь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fix this hand in hand](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350988) by gdgdbaby. 



− Нам надо сходить на _“Холодное сердце”_ , − было первым, что сказал Лу Хань после возвращения Минсока в страну. Его волосы были раздражающего светло-медового оттенка и напоминали свежее пиво Циндао. − Это новый диснеевский мультик про принцесс. И там есть похожий на тебя персонаж. И он в твоём вкусе.  
− _И он в моём вкусе_. − Минсок открыл багажник машины Лу Ханя и закинул туда рюкзак. − Что это должно значить?  
− Имею в виду, что сестра главной героини повелевает снегом, − ответил Лу Хань. − Сосульки и всё такое. Как раз для тебя.  
Они тайно покинули парковку аэропорта. Лу Хань пристроился позади грузопассажирского автомобиля, чтобы выбраться без оплаты.  
Минсок взглянул на телефон.  
− Мне всегда нравилась Идина Мензел, − сказал он, − но ты чокнулся, если думаешь, что я буду торчать вне укрытия два часа.  
Лу Хань фыркнул.  
− Серьёзно, так и вижу заголовок: _“Незарегистрированного мутанта вне закона задержали в кинотеатре во время просмотра аллегорического мюзикла, рассказывающего о его собственной силе._ Ай да молодец.” − Он скосил взгляд, когда Лу Хань резко повернул на служебную дорогу. – И, готов поспорить, ты всё равно уже скачал его.  
Лу Хань возмущенно подавился воздухом.  
− Минсок, ты ранил меня. Ты знаешь, я бы никогда не совершил ничего противозаконного.  
− Ага, − поддакнул Минсок, когда Лу Хань дважды подряд проехал на красный свет. − Ты же понимаешь, что привлекаешь ненужное внимание?  
− Бэкхён в городе, − ответил Лу Хань, набирая скорость. − Всё будет хорошо.  
Минсок вздохнул и откинулся назад на сиденье.  
− Зачем я здесь вообще?  
− Разве Чунмён не сказал тебе?  
− Не, просто велел приехать. Оплатил всё. Я скучал по здешней еде.  
− Не помешала бы твоя помощь в одном проекте, − сказал Лу Хань.  
Его голос звучал слишком сдержанно, а пальцы сжали руль машины. Минсок сощурился.  
− Дашь больше деталей? Для чего я вам понадобился?  
− Это самое обычное рекрутирование, правда. Просто небольшой конфликт интересов с моей стороны, поэтому пригласили тебя.  
− А, − сухо сказал Минсок. − Ты трахнул его.  
Лу Хань закатил глаза.  
− Ничего подобного.

*

Минсок не собирался ввязываться в восстание мутантов. Решение было принято за него после исключения с третьего курса архитектуры, потому что анализ крови показал наличие гена. Спустя три недели он оказался на улице, потому что арендодатель “не хотел лишних проблем”. В те времена рекрутёром в Гонконге был Крис. Он нашёл Минсока в баре деловой части города, когда тот делал лёд в потрескивающем бокале, и предложил свою альтернативу.  
− Слышал, ООН пытался ввести санкции, − прокомментировал Минсок, когда Крис прекратил разглагольствовать.  
Крис поднял свои массивные брови.  
− Как долго это будет длиться по твоему мнению?

В конечном итоге вариант Криса оказался вполне приемлемым. Минсока поселили в укромном местечке Пекина, и он начал тренировку с телекинетиком Лу Ханем, чьё первое задание включало в себя кражу еды у ничего не подозревающего продавца с улицы Ванфуцзин. А теперь рекрутёром стал Минсок. Прошлый месяц он провёл в Канаде с Генри и Эмбер, собирая оборотней, а две недели до этого помогал с внедрением телепата. Мельбурн прекрасен в феврале.  
Минсок сидел на диване в конспиративной квартире и разделывался с тёплым рамёном, когда наконец-то спросил:  
− Так зачем нам так сильно необходим этот парень?  
− Исин − целитель, − ответил Лу Хань. − У него золотые руки. Можешь сам понять, насколько это нам поможет.  
− Ага. И почему мы не занялись им раньше?  
Лу Хань зажевал губу.  
− Он очень хорошо скрывается. В городе находится уже некоторое время, поэтому Чунмён сказал идти за ним.  
Минсок хмыкнул.  
− Знаешь что-то ещё?  
− Его сила проявилась довольно рано, ещё в детстве. Друг рассёк лицо во время игры в футбол, и он излечил его. Хоть и остался шрам.  
Минсок сглотнул и прицелился палочками для еды в лицо Лу Ханя.  
− Почему ты не можешь этим заняться? Кажется, ты знаешь о нём больше, чем кто-либо.  
− Он исцелил именно меня, − небрежно сказал Лу Хань.  
_О,_ подумал Минсок. Ему всегда было интересно узнать про шрам на губе, но не предоставлялось шанса спросить об этом.  
− Мы были лучшими друзьями. Наши родители тоже были мутантами. Они хотели подготовить нас к тому, что будет происходить во время восстания, но Исин упрямый. Он не станет меня слушать. – Лу Хань нахмурился. − А ещё он знает, как вывести меня из себя. Так что это не сработает.  
Минсок убрал тарелку.  
− Почему ты думаешь, что я справлюсь лучше?  
− Просто будь собой. − Лу Хань расплылся в улыбке.  
− Да уж. − Минсок вздохнул. Его желудок громко заурчал, и Лу Хань пошёл к холодильнику за ещё одним яйцом и пакетом лапши. − Очень помог.

*

Адрес, который дал Лу Хань, привёл Минсока к престижному коктейль-бару в Удаокоу. Клуб для крупных торговцев. Как для незарегистрированного мутанта, у Исина дела шли вполне неплохо. Минсок проскочил очередь, используя карточку Чунмёна, и первым, что он услышал, когда прошёл через двухстворчатую дверь, была музыка − не совсем типичная для бара с электро и басс звучанием, она отдалённо напоминала классику с примесью джаза из кабинетного рояля. Он быстро схватил пиво у бара и направился к источнику звука.  
У человека за роялем было приятное лицо. Тёмные каштановые волосы спадали на брови, а глаза были прикрыты во время игры. Вена на шее напрягалась при чрезвычайно пылком пассаже, а галстук-бабочка висела набекрень. Руки Минсока так и зачесались потянуться и поправить её. Он сидел за столиком недалеко от рояля и потягивал пиво из бутылки.  
Смена Исина закончилась в половину первого. Минсок заметил, как тот исчез за дверью комнаты персонала и вернулся уже в одежде попроще − в обычной классической рубашке с закатанными рукавами и тёмных свободных брюках. Если бы было возможно, во рту Минсока бы уже пересохло, но к тому времени он был на третьем бокале. Опустошив остаток, Минсок последовал за Исином на некоторой дистанции.  
Какая-то девушка оступилась на газоне и страдала у примыкающего бара, когда Минсок выскользнул через вход. Едва он успел моргнуть глазом, как Исин миновал уже половину улицы. Он помог ей пройти в переулок, минуя толпы белых туристов и двух девочек с сумками Юникло. Подобравшись ближе, Минсок расслышал глухое бормотание Исина на китайском. Минсок замер в паре шагов для лучшего обозрения и увидел, что Исин положил руку девушке на спину, спросив, в порядке ли она. Приложив руку к голове, та утвердительно кивнула, после чего Исин мягко прислонил её к другой стороне переулка. Изумленная девушка шатающейся походкой вышла на главную улицу. Поймав мимо проезжающее такси, она скрылась.  
_Хм,_ подумал Минсок.  
− Чистая работа, −сказал он на корейском.  
Исин подпрыгнул. Минсоку, наверное, следовало ожидать направленный на него пистолет, но он всё равно был удивлен.  
− Ого!  
Он потянулся за водой в трубе над головой, та с шипением вырвалась и застыла вокруг оружия прежде, чем Исин что-то успел сделать. Взвизгнув, тот бросил пистолет.  
− Стой, в этом нет необходимости, ладно? Я не из правительства.  
Исин сощурился и напрягся.  
− Кто ты?  
Голос на корейском звучал на октаву выше. Это было мило, ну, или могло быть, если бы у Минсока было больше времени на размышления. Он поднял руки и подошёл ближе.  
− Это имеет значение?  
− Мне не нужны проблемы. Я не сделал ничего противозаконного.  
Минсок нарочно взглянул на замороженный пистолет на земле.  
− Незарегистрированное оружие ведь запрещено. Ты солдат?  
Исин немного сдулся.  
− Не совсем.  
Минсок стоял достаточно близко, чтобы видеть движение грудной клетки при дыхании.  
− Кто тебя прислал?  
− Лу Хань.  
Исин отпрянул назад.  
− Всё ещё пытается? Он сказал тебе, что я сделал?  
− О том, что случилось во время игры в футбол? − Исин прикрыл глаза. − Да, рассказал. Именно поэтому ты нужен нам. Послушай, восстание ещё не развернулось в полную силу, и мы набираем рекрутов. Нам нужны рабочие руки, и ты…  
− Ему будет больно, − прервал Исин. Он поднёс палец ко рту и зажевал ноготь, будто и не слышал слов Минсока. − Этот козёл всегда за что-то получает.  
− Лу Хань? Он в полном порядке. − Минсок тихо выдохнул. − Не думаю, что ты понимаешь серьёзность ситуации...  
Исин рассмеялся.  
− Думаешь? О, целиком и полностью понимаю. Каждый день прямиком из дома забирают людей, у которых есть силы. Кто знает, какого хрена с ними делает правительство? Я просто хочу жить мирно и справляюсь с этим безо всякого восстания, частью которого ты являешься. Я наслушался пустых разговоров.  
− Я видел, что ты только что сделал с девушкой. Это можно использовать.  
Исин облизнул губы, и в голове Минсока внезапно опустело. Остатками сознания он попытался выдать что-то убедительное, но получилось лишь банальное: “С великой силой приходит великая ответственность.”  
После этого Исин замкнулся ещё больше.  
− Жизнь не комикс, − пробормотал он, решительно отступая. − Пожалуйста, больше не приходи сюда. Это моё место работы. И я бы не хотел, чтобы моё местонахождение было известно неправильным людям.  
Будь Минсок Лу Ханем, он бы заставил Исина с помощью телекинеза. Вода продолжала ровно течь из развороченной Минсоком трубы. Он многое успел бы сделать, пока Исин не скрылся за углом, но лишь молча наблюдал, как тот уходит.

*

− Говорил тебе, что он упрям, − прокомментировал Лу Хань, когда Минсок вернулся ни с чем. − Охренеть, ты ужасно воняешь.  
− Сломал водосточную трубу, − пробормотал Минсок, стащив с себя пиджак. − Он бы поддался идее, если бы я не упомянул тебя.  
Лу Хань поморщился.  
− Хочешь, чтобы я попросил Чунмёна прислать кого-то другого?  
− Не, − отказался Минсок. − Я всё понял. Передай Бэкхёну, что я видел наматывающую круги дезориентированную птицу, когда прошмыгнул через зрительный барьер, так что его защита работает.  
− Сам скажи, − довольно сказал Лу Хань, когда голос Бэкхёна раздался где-то сверху.  
− К чёрту птиц, одна из них насрала мне прямо на плечо вчера.  
На следующее утро Чондэ отправил Минсоку зашифрованный файл с данными о клубе. На удивление, тот был объемным. Судя по всему, месту покровительствовали высокопоставленные чиновники, которые симпатизировали течению мутантов. Большая часть клиентуры и работников была мутантами или по некоторой причине разделяла их участь.  
− Однако, тут что-то странное, − сказал Чондэ по линии засекреченной связи. − Я пытаюсь залезть туда, но система сетевой защиты Китая − не шутки. Дай мне день-другой.  
− Конечно, − ответил Минсок. − Спасибо за информацию.  
− Будь осторожен, − сказал Чондэ прежде, чем прервать звонок. − Чунмён-хён сказал, что предчувствует заварушку.  
В тот вечер Иисн не работал в баре, но Минсок опять отправился туда, чтобы оценить текущую ситуацию и отметить самые быстрые пути отхода, так, на всякий случай. Удаокоу − не самое открытое место, где ему приходилось находиться, но при этом забитое туристами. Очень высок риск того, что будут жертвы, если дела примут нежелательный оборот.  
Ночь уже подходила к концу, когда Минсок выглянул из-за своего бокала с пивом Циндао, напоминающего цветом волосы Лу Ханя, и краем глаза уловил завсегдатая у огороженной комнаты для отдыха ВИП секции. Он выглядел довольно знакомым, но Минсок не мог припомнить его лицо. Ему удалось отправить смазанную фотографию Чондэ, который пообещал прогнать через базу данных.  
− Видел кого миленького сегодня? − вкрадчиво спросил Лу Хань по возвращению. Бэкхён на диване оживился и оторвался от игры в Хало.  
Минсок закатил глаза и покачал головой.  
− Только принёс вам объедки, − ответил он, подняв пластиковый пакет.

*

Минсок проснулся около полудня из-за непрекращающегося звона телефона. Мигало срочное сообщение от Чондэ, пять пропущенных вызовов и четырнадцать сообщений с просьбой перезвонить.  
− Какого чёрта, − прохрипел Минсок в телефон.  
− Послушай меня, − голос Чондэ звучал как никогда серьёзно.  
Минсок согнал дремоту с глаз и сел на кровати.  
− В чём дело?  
− Парень, которого ты приметил, работает в подразделении правительства, специализирующегося на отлове мутантов, − выдал Чондэ на одном дыхании. − Я взломал его профайл, и весь клуб − прикрытие для того, чтобы заманить людей, рейд должен случиться через две недели, в особый вечер в пятницу, но, хён, он узнал тебя...  
Минсок провёл рукой по лицу и крепко сжал зубы.  
− _Твою мать,_ − выпалил он и, едва не свернув шею, вылетел из кровати.  
− Помнишь рейд в Шанхае в прошлом году? Он был там. И узнал тебя. Они сдвинули дату. Думаю, не хотят дать возможность призвать на помощь в трудной ситуации, рейд будет _сегодня,_ я видел департаментский прика…

− Ты не пойдёшь туда без подмоги, Минсок, − ровно сказал Лу Хань, когда ему объяснили ситуацию. – С остальными ничего сделать нельзя, мы должны забрать только Исина и скрыться  
− Что? Мы не можем оставить остальных…  
Бэкхён покачал головой.  
− Приказ сверху. Нельзя рисковать, у нас недостаточно сил по месту. Либо Исин, либо ничего.  
Минсок опустился на колени и грубо дёрнул шнурки ботинок, сжав зубы так сильно, что заболел подбородок. Разумом он понимал, что решение рациональное. Речи быть не может о потере хоть кого-то из них, и вся цель противостояния заключалась в том, чтобы натренировать достаточно людей, что можно было разрушить лагеря с мутантами.  
− Ненавижу это, − сказал он, поднявшись.  
Лу Хань натянуто улыбнулся.  
− Я знаю.

*

Лу Хань остался в заведённой машине, кварталом южнее от клуба. Оставшуюся часть пути Минсок преодолел пешком, невидимкой проскользнул внутрь вместе с Бэкхёном, прямо до рояля. Только тогда Бэкхён снял маскировку, и Исин подпрыгнул во время игры. Бэкхён легко махнул в его сторону и удалился в поисках алкоголя.  
Исин снял руки с клавиш и застыл, увидев Минсока.  
− Кажется, я тебе говорил тебе не возвращаться сюда.  
− Ну, что я могу поделать? − спокойно ответил Минсок. − Я настойчив.  
Исин сжал зубы.  
− Мой ответ всё ещё «нет».  
− Не принимается.  
Может, дело было в остроте ситуации или взгляде Исина − тяжёлом и непоколебимом, но раздражение просачивалось отовсюду, прямо как вода сквозь решето.  
− Исин, ты не можешь прятаться здесь вечно. Рано или поздно тебя найдут. С нами ты будешь защищён, действительно сможешь принести пользу, тем временем…  
− Я не вижу смысла в открытом противостоянии, когда можно работать в самой системе, − ответил Исин. Он тихо говорил голосом человека, который довольно долго думал обо всём. − Восстание дорого стоит. Денег, ресурсов, жизней.  
− Система не сработает с тобой.  
Минсок положил руку на плечо Исину. Тот даже не вздрогнул, но перевел взгляд, и вскоре начало казаться, что в комнате находятся лишь он, Исин и рояль, на лакированной тысячедолларовой поверхности которого, в рассеянном освещении, отражались их профили.  
Едва Минсок открыл рот, чтобы сказать больше, как взвыла сирена. Бэкхён материализовался за плечом Исина и пальцем указал на дверь для персонала.  
− Время уходить, − сказал он и направился к двери.  
− Что происходит? − спросил Исин.  
− Я всё объясню, как только мы выберемся из здания, − сказал Минсок и потянул их обоих вслед за Бэкхёном.  
Исин попытался сопротивляться, но притих, когда возле главного входа раздались крики. В прошлом году в Шанхае был задействован усыпляющий газ и дымовые шашки. Минсок не собирался рисковать. Сверкнули языки пламени, когда одна из мутанток попыталась прорваться сквозь баррикаду из полицейских. Над головами свистели пули. Минсок быстро отклонился, когда одна из них пролетела сквозь ткань его рубашки и задела плечо. От боли он сжал зубы, отбросил толпу людей вокруг и потащил Исина к двери для персонала. Бэкхён нетерпеливо подпирал стенку коридора.  
− Надо уходить. Я недолго смогу отвлекать их.  
− Это рейд, − сказал Исин, на его лице мелькнула тень ужаса. Он выдернул руку из захвата Минсока. − Я _говорил_ тебе, что это случиться, если ты вернёшься...  
Минсок покачал головой.  
− Это были не мы. Думаешь, китайский парламент так быстро мобилизируется? Исин, богом клянусь, это планировалось месяцами. Ты должен пойти с нами.  
Губы Исин затряслись.  
− Я должен остаться и помочь, там людей давят...  
За дверью раздался грохот разрушения, звон клавиш рояля, растоптанных в хаосе. Что-то с грохотом врезалось в дверь. Бэкхён вздрогнул и приложил руки к виску.  
− Тебя схватят. - Минсок перекричал шум. − И чего хорошего ты этим добьёшься?  
Взгляд Исина метнулся к двери, а потом вниз по коридору.  
− Это был не футбольный матч, − сказал он.  
Минсок схватил его за запястье рукой, окровавленной из-за раны на плече. Пульс Исина под его пальцами участился.  
− Что? О чём ты говоришь?  
− Лу Хань поранился, а я излечил его − это было не из-за футбольного матча. − Исин сглотнул. С вопросом в глазах он неуверенно высвободил руку и положил её на плечо Минсока. − По соседству с нами жили люди, которым не нравилось то, что делал Лу Хань. Это пугало их. Тогда он мог контролировать телекинез только с помощью рук, поэтому однажды его схватили в библиотеке, связали и начали… Ну, сам знаешь, какими бывают дети. Именно тогда я их обнаружил. Вместо того, чтобы позвать учителя, я свалил на них металлическую полку с книгами. Один ребенок получил сотрясение мозга. Но ведь Лу Хань тоже был в ловушке, верно? Я причинил боль и ему тоже. И исцелил его.  
− Не хочу прерывать ваше воркование, − выдал Бэкхён. − Но нам надо _уходить._  
Дверь со стуком распахнулась. Бэкхён толкнул их обоих к выходу и побежал следом. Дыхание Минсока гулко отзывалось в груди. Они выбежали наружу, на холодный весенний воздух, и прошмыгнули в переулок, подальше от патрульных машин.  
− Лу Хань припарковался кварталом дальше, − сказал Минсок. − Ты с нами, или нет?  
Исин всё ещё выглядел потрёпанным. Минсок схватил его за плечи и легонько встряхнул.  
− Я знаю, ты думаешь о совершённых ошибках, но они есть у каждого. Ты не можешь уберечь всех от боли. Не в этом твоя сила.  
Бэкхён оттолкнул их за мусорный бак, когда мимо пролетела ещё одна полицейская машина. Исин растёр кровь Минсока по брюкам. Его галстук-бабочка была перекошена. Минсок потянулся поправить её.  
− Ты пойдёшь с нами?  
Губы Исина вытянулись в прямую линию.  
− Мне больше некуда идти, − признал он, и Бэкхён позади них вскинул в воздух знак победы.

*

− Эй, − сказал Лу Хань, когда они проскользнули на заднее сидение. Бэкхён потряс дробовиком, и они погнали вдоль улицы.  
− Снежный апрель выдался. Рад тебя видеть, Исин.  
− Ты, чёртов трус, - сказал Исин, но, кажется, он тоже был счастлив.  
− Мы должны устроить ночной киномарафон, − сказал довольный Лу Хань. − Я скачал _“Холодное сердце”._  
Исин и Минсок обменялись взглядами. Запоздало Минсок осознал, что его рука всё ещё держала запястье Исина. Когда он отпустил её, то увидел кровавые отпечатки пальцев. Не самая романтичная вещь в мире − не то, чтобы вообще было время на романтику, но Исин улыбнулся, а сам Минсок сидел на заднем сидении машины, пока они направлялись в безопасное место. У них было время выяснить всё.


End file.
